Fire
by Jaa the obsever
Summary: Running through the burning forest Joey, an unlucky teenager, gets stuck helping a friend move her child acrossed Hyrule. But at the last moment she gets in a terrable "accident" and now Joey is in a effort to save the childs life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fire_**

Fire.

It's everywhere.

Panting, he stopped running to check on the baby. Asleep. The spell was still working. Prepared to start running again, he heard a sound. Though the forest all around him was burning, he heard _a_ sound.

"Give up!" said a figure. Turning around, he already knew who it was.

"No," he said plainly.

"Please, you've been running for three and a half days. Haven't you noticed this fire? All me." said the figure almost gloatingly "Now hand over the kid".

"Why don't you come and take him from me?" The figure hesitated.

"What's wrong? I wasn't born yesterday; I know you're just projecting yourself and you can't touch me."

"You do realize your life is almost through?"

"Believe what you want…"

"There's something you never knew about me…I see death and Joey, you've mocked me for the last time". With that the figure vanished and the fire increased tenfold.

Subconsciously Joey felt fear once again. He started running. Fire licked out and lashed his legs. Embers fell and burned his eyes and trees were beginning to collapse. Dodging the trees wouldn't normally be a problem but carrying an infant in arms and running three plus days were beginning to wear on him. Joey attempted to jump sideways, dive back, and flip forward, but he had become klutzy through lack of sleep and when finally a branch caught and slashed his cheek and he fell to his knees. It was over. Huddling over the baby, he used his body as a shield to protect him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to the baby boy, and with that he used the last of his power to protect him. Suddenly the giant willow he was under collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Link

"Link! Link! Come on! Sadie's in town! Come on!!" Tired, a groggily eyed Link opened his eyes.

"Owww, the sun! Malon, Malon! Stop hitting me!"

"She's here!" Malon squealed. "She's here! Come on, get up!"

"Alright! I'll be right there. Go wait outside". As Malon went to wait out at the front door Link got out of bed and went to the privy. When he got back he did his hygienic ordeals and got dressed.

"Took ya long enough" said Malon impatiently as Link made his way through the arch from the hut.

"Whatever", he mumbled still half asleep and they made their way through the ranch to Sadie's cottage. Sadie was an interesting character; she always had something up her sleeve. Link could remember her since he could remember. She came and went from Lon Lon Ranch as she pleased, always bringing knick knacks from afar. The thing that puzzled him the most about her was that she seemed so old, every time he saw her she had some how seemed to age a couple years, yet her mind was sharper than anyone in the village and, rumor had it, when she was young she had out-witted the king, in his prime, at his own mind twister. Not only once, but three times in a row and nobody's ever beaten the king. Link always had had some questions to ask her but somehow he always forgot them when he was with her. This time he was determined not to forget any of them.

"Link look! She's in! Come on… race ya!" And they were off.

"Cheater" said Link, both gasping for breath

"Psh, whatever", answered Malon playfully

"You got a head start!" complained Link

"Whatever loser. Now come on!" Malon tapped on the outside wall of the cottage.

"Let your self in you lazy cod pieces!"(**HINT HINT Shakespearean insult.**) Oh yeah, another thing about Sadie, her tongue was as sharp if not sharper then her mind. As they entered her home they smelled her garden out back. There, near the fireplace, sat Sadie.

"Malon! Is that you? I hardly recognized you! What are you now, sixteen?"

Malon nodded

"You're turning into quiet the pretty gem…" said Sadie raising an eyebrow with a look of mischief "Oh that's right, silly me. I brought my horse with me, Will, I think I broke his foot though..."

Before Malon had a chance to reply to the compliment she ran out back mumbling something about how that horse was even still alive. Sadie got up and took some pastries out from the fireplace.

"Link", she said expectantly

"Sadie it's so great to see you…"He started and they discussed many topics till midday.

"How's your training?" asked Sadie after a pause in their discussion.

"Fine", replied Link

"Every day? Everything I taught you?"

"We'll not everything…"

"Ah, oh yes. I just remembered," interrupted Sadie "how are your dreams lately?"

"There fine." said Link plainly, not feeling like discussing his dreams either with her at the moment.

"Oh come now, we've shared are dreams since forever so tell".

"Well…" He hesitated, his dreams were always weird and got weirder by the year and he didn't quite feel like telling Sadie right now, but then again…

"I can tell you have something to do with how you got here. What is it?"

"How do you know?"

"Just spit it out dear"

"All right". Thrown off guard, yet again. You'd think his 13 year old self would start getting the gist of this lady.

"Lately I've been having these dreams about this kid not much older than me, but I can never understand what he's saying and he wants to tell me something but every time I wake and he this time I heard him mention you and he did this motion." And he played out the motion with his hands. Sadie then suddenly stopped playing with her pastry. She suddenly looked ill.

"Let me see your left hand" she said quickly examining his hand

"Is something the matter?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, I just fell a little funny, nothing a little rest can't heal."

"Uhh okay". This startled him. Sadie never got sick, ever.

"Ugh, I don't suppose you would mind stopping by later would you?" she said holding her stomach.

"No not at all, I'll go get Malon." With that he went outside to retrieve the little ball of fury

"Hey. I just finished stinting the leg, now it's my turn with Sadie" Malon said seeing Link approach

"Hey uh actually Sadie asked if we could come back later". He said while pushing her out of the stall.

"But I don't want to go". She argued. And they left with Link arguing with Malon all the way back. As an angry Malon went home to help tend to the new horse, Link decided to go over to the farm area of Lon Lon Ranch to see if they needed any help with there irrigational system. The system was pretty new and it cost a little more than what most people were willing to pay, but his friend Sam said it eventually would pay itself off. As Link arrived at the land he saw Sam's father, Ted, working in the field. Link ran up to see if he could help out any.

"Good afternoon Link."

"Hi Ted, I was wondering if you needed any help at all?"

"Well, I did need to run to Susan Anthony, but since you offered I guess you could run to her and get my package for me and that would save my time like crazy, so would you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll be back in a few minutes" And with that Will was off to head over to the other side of the village to get the package. Susan Anthony ran the mail for the ranch and was noted as one of the finest in her field. Being a ranch of approximately 715 mail wasn't scarce. Throughout the rest of the day he helped people all around, not having any work to do at home he decided to be useful. Will lived with the village washer but she was hardly around because she had to maintain her laundry mats all over the land. Unfortunately all he could think about the rest of the day was the way Sadie reacted. She must have been really sick. That night he promised himself that he would go visit her all day tomorrow no matter what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Link

The next day Link woke up to screaming. As he looked out his window he saw chaos, confusion, and fire. The ranch folk were running around trying to put the fire out. Link leapt out of bed to go help when he saw "it". Link became mesmerized because about a hundred yards away he saw vicious creatures stringing fire arrows and chasing people with axes. They stood between three to four feet, full of dirty green skin. As Link stood there, one spotted him and began moving forward towards him. Unable to look away from its eyes he started to panic.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. Then, from a corner, jumped a girl with long, beautiful, unbraided hair. She looked to be a tad older than him. She grabbed her bow and arrows, aimed and shot. Striking the beast through the eye, she hand sprinted forward taking on a mob of them, striking them with her bow as if it were a staff or sword. Looking around he grabbed a flaming plank and rushed forward to aid her, feeling his dignity sliding away.

"Heheheh" one of them laughed. "So this be the one? What a weakling". And the creature struck out at him. Dodging, Link prepared to strike back when the girl back flipped in and sliced him from shoulder to side.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "He was mine! You show off!"

She glared at him and he felt like shrinking up and curling up into a hole. For the rest of the battle he decided to help the villagers put out the fires when a woman stared at him and screamed. A man stopped what he was doing looked at him and started giving him nasty looks. Another man looked at him and couragesly started shouting "It's the freak kid from fire who cursed us!" And many people stopped what they were doing and picked up possible weapons and started to move toward him.

"Heh heh" said Link nervously "Don't stop on my account." Turning around he ran. By this time the beasts were gone, he thought. Link started to turn a corner around one of the huts when a hand clubbed him and blackness sunk in.

_Chirp chirp chirp_.

'I'm conscious'. Thought Link to himself. 'Okay what was the last thing I remember? Fire, beasts, oh yeah, people I thought friendly were chasing me and probably trying to kill me. Alright then, they must have caught me, okay slowly open eyes' Link commanded to himself.

Then, regaining his conscious, he opened one eye slowly and saw something like a little camp, but most importantly he saw a large stick two feet away lying on the ground next to a used fire pit. Unfortunately, to get the staff meant moving and moving meant giving away his position.

'So close but so far' thought Link disheartening. He looked around to see if anyone was about. 'No-one'.

'Okay' he thought planning to grab the staff 'one…two…' then he heard a sound. It sounded like only one person, walking lightly, so he was probably a little younger than he. Henry? He took his chance, planning to take him down.

"Ahhh" he battle cried and he pushed the figure to the ground and grabbed the staff remembering what Sadie had taught him, still a little confused about how _she_ knew how to fight, and poised him self at the neck.

"Good morning" said a girl sarcastically.

"_What_?!" Said Link confused. "You're a _girl_?!" Paralyzed by the shock she took advantage of the moment and kicked the stick aside, somersaulted forward, and tackled him.

"What? There a problem with that?" She said digging her elbow into his neck.

"No, no, not a problem" he said gasping for air as she released her hold and took her hair down. She stood up and was approximately five and a half feet, golden skin, almond eyes the color of a light oak, her hair though was beautiful and went down to her hips, her clothes were constructed oddly: a shirt that was loose around the arms, pants that barley covered her black footwear, a short skirt over the pants, and a bow and arrows on her back, then he mentally connected a drawing he once saw of what Sadie used to look like to this girl.

"Sadie?" He said cautiously.

"Yes?" She said plainly.

"_What_?!" Not thinking the girl would respond to the name. "The girl back there who was fighting?" And it was. There stood the figure so many had described to him of her long ago.

"Confused?" She said amused.

"Wha…?"

"Don't ask I'm not quite sure either but right now we have to get out of here."

"I'm not going with you" he said, still in shock, while getting up.

"The village is looking for you and I saw a sentry, oh I don't know, two moments ago". And as if confirming the truth a bugle sounded not far off.

"If they catch you they'll probably torture you for bringing the moblins, then they'll kill ya" she said casually "and you won't have _old_ Sadie to protect you, and if they saw me like this…well they would probably kill me to and condemn me for witchcraft".

"I'm _not_ going with you". Then, they heard voices of ranchers not far off.

"Come on" Sadie said _almost_ pleadingly "I can't leave without you"

"Forget it, they'll help me and you…I have no idea what they'll do to you, you'll see".

"What?! You can't be serious".

"Hey! It's Peter! Hey Peter!" Link called out hopeful that Peter would come rescue him from this lunatic.

"Wha…? Shush it!"

"Over here!" he continued to call out. "Wait. What are you doing?" Peter had called over some others and they began to string there bows from on top of their horses.

"You jerk" said Sadie. She turned around to run when a cloud of arrows came firing down. Link dove into the bushes but Sadie got nailed in the arm.

"Oww!" She yelled and then stumbled and fell.

'This is a really bad day' thought Link.

Jaa: So what do you think so far? Hmmm? Is anyone there!? (searching frantically)


End file.
